


卢平不阻止斯内普被欺负的真正原因

by unicorr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 犬狼
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorr/pseuds/unicorr
Kudos: 22





	卢平不阻止斯内普被欺负的真正原因

*注意！发情+兽化  
*在线看三岁清纯小天狼星肏哭哭唧唧莱姆斯。

宿舍的门被大力的关上了好像有什么人进来了，卢平并不是很在意，依旧看着自己的魔药书，直到小天狼星走到了他的面前，一把抢走了那本书。

“什么？”卢平不解的抬起头。

“你今天干嘛要帮那个鼻涕精？”小天狼星俯下身子，双手撑在卢平的两侧，“你是不是喜欢他？他那点比我好了？”

卢平笑了笑，“怎么可能呢？你听谁说的，詹姆？”

“我自己猜的。”小天狼星摸了摸自己的鼻子，“那你干嘛要帮他，不是喜欢他是什么？”

邓布利多让我看着点你和詹姆，别桶出什么大麻烦来，就是这样。但卢平挑了挑眉，“其实我觉得西弗挺好的，是你们太苛刻了吧。”

小天狼星猛地站起来，“什么？你刚刚竟让叫那个鼻涕精西弗？你还说你不喜欢他？”卢平耸了耸肩，想把他的书拿回来，却被小天狼星一把摁在了床上，“你是不是喜欢他，莱姆斯？我对你不好吗，你怎么能看上他？”

“什......”卢平一句话还没开始说，小天狼星就已经开始撕他衣服了，“等等，布莱克，你等一下。”卢平挣扎着想制止住小天狼星。

“你现在还开始叫我布莱克了？”小天狼星不可思议的大吼一声，“你叫他西弗叫我布莱克？”

卢平开始震惊小天狼星的脑回路了，但他震惊不了多久，因为小天狼星已经把他的衣服撕烂了脱到了一边，“不是不是......布，大脚板你先冷静一下。”他要制止住小天狼星在扒自己裤子的手，却被小天狼星一把抓住摁在了自己的头顶。

“莱姆斯......”小天狼星盯着卢平的眼睛，墨黑色的眼睛吸引着他，“我不阻止你追求自己的幸福，但是你能不能想想我，哪怕一下下呢？莱姆斯。”

“我喜欢你了那么长时间，我为你掏心掏肺了这么长时间，但你哪怕一点点好都没对我，还对那个鼻涕精那么好，为什么呀莱姆斯，你不心疼我吗？”小天狼星用腰身顶了顶卢平，“所以在你追求你的幸福之前，能不能就帮我一个小忙，就一次，算我求你了，莱姆斯。”

这什么狗屁逻辑。但卢平就吃这一套，小天狼星也看准了莱姆斯心软，在这里杂七杂八的乱说一通。

“真的，莱姆斯，你不心疼心疼我吗？”小天狼星见卢平没有使劲挣扎了，一只手已经继续解他的裤子了，“虽然我们没有在一起，但还是朋友对不对，就当帮我这个朋友一次，好嘛莱姆斯？”

整条裤子已经脱下来被小天狼星扔到了地上，小天狼星兴奋地喘了几口粗气，开始脱自己的衣服和裤子。

“西里斯，我......”卢平坐了起来抵住了小天狼星的胸膛，火热的感觉又使他赶紧松开了，“你不明白，其实......”

“莱姆斯，”小天狼星俯下身子去舔舐他的脖颈，“就这一次，真的，就这一次。”

卢平仰起头，不知道为什么他什么话都说不出来，脸通红的喘着气，怎么回事，自己这是怎么了？

卢平腰微微挺起，后背正被小天狼星的手抚摸着，痒痒的，又好像不是这种感觉。身体敏感的一碰就在颤抖，双腿轻轻夹住了小天狼星厚实的腰，小天狼星惊喜的将他往下搂了搂，低头咬住一个颗粒，轻轻拉动，使卢平的腿夹得更紧了。

“唔......嗯，西里斯......”卢平捧起他的脸，看着小天狼星正冲着自己笑，在一瞬间他感觉自己心跳好像停止了，“西里斯......”

小天狼星往前蹭过去，吻住了他的嘴巴，一手垫在他头下面，一手抚摸着他的大腿，“唔哼......西里斯，我......”卢平快哭了一样，搂住了他的肩膀。

“你今天怎么了，莱姆斯？”小天狼星盯着卢平的脸看了半天，有点不太正常。

“唔......不知道。”卢平搂住了小天狼星的肩膀使劲往他身上蹭，蹭的小天狼星那个难耐啊。

小天狼星摸了摸他的背安抚了一下卢平，撸动了几下他的老二，就继续往后摸，不摸不知道，一摸发现底下湿了一片，羞得莱姆把头藏进了他的胸膛里，“你今天不太对劲啊，莱米。”

“嗯哼。”莱姆斯用鼻音来回答了一下小天狼星，“快。”

小天狼星也不管了直接伸了两根手指塞进了还流着水的地方，捅了两下，疼的卢平一张嘴咬住了小天狼星的肩膀，而后松开后舔了舔，“轻点儿......”

“不好意思啊，莱米，”小天狼星手还在里面被又软又温暖的东西包裹的，简直不要太舒服吧，另一只手为了缓解卢平的疼痛刮了刮老二的顶部，引得卢平腰身往上顶了顶，“我第一次，没经验，委屈你了。”

卢平心头一震，伸手揉了揉小天狼星的头发，“我也第一次啊。”

小天狼星楞了一下，然后猛地抽出手指，把卢平的腿搭在自己肩上，摁住他的腰狠狠地插了进去，疼的卢平一把抓住了小天狼星的手臂，嘴死死地咬住自己的嘴唇，一丝血迹从卢平嘴里流出，心疼得小天狼星赶紧停住了，俯下身子舔了舔他的嘴唇。

“疼就叫出来，莱米，要不就咬我，别对自己这么狠。”小天狼星俯下身子亲了亲他的鼻子，往下舔舐着他的胸膛来让他没那么难受。

“唔......西里斯，轻点儿......”卢平张开嘴巴喘了一大口气，胸脯上下起伏着，手摩挲着小天狼星的头发。

小天狼星舔掉了卢平的泪水，缓缓抽动着腰身，才一下下卢平就控制不住的大叫了起来，然后是断了线的眼泪顺着脸颊流下来，“呜呜......西里斯，好痛......”

小天狼星好像被吓到了，他慌乱的亲吻着卢平，妄想缓解一下他的疼痛，但卢平依旧哭的喘不上气，“莱米，要不算了吧。”

卢平搂着小天狼星的肩膀哼哼唧唧着，眼泪鼻涕蹭了小天狼星一肩膀，小天狼星叹了口气，缓缓往外抽，却不想卢平哭的更大声了，赶紧停下了动作，手忙脚乱的抹去了他的眼泪，亲吻着他的脸颊，脑子里正一团糟，这进也不好退也不好的。

“继续吧......”卢平抽了两下鼻子，把腿搭到了小天狼星的背上。

小天狼星咬了咬他的耳朵，继续耸动着腰身，轻轻地，慢慢地。

“啊啊......呃啊！”当卢平喘叫的声音染上了一丝舒服的气息时，小天狼星松了口气，上下摸了摸，摁住他的腰顶弄了起来，“啊啊啊......啊啊......”

小天狼星伸手撸动着他的老二，将它的褶皱一点一点抹平，卢平从没被这样待遇过，浑身都在颤抖着，喘息声支零破碎的从嘴巴里流露出来，“啊......西里斯，我不行了......啊！”眼前一黑下身一紧，射的小天狼星整个腿上都是。

小天狼星停了下来帮助卢平缓过神，停顿片刻后，小天狼星抬起他的一条腿，轻松地把他转了个过，那根棒子轻轻地碾压过卢平最脆弱的地方，卢平感觉自己快要被小天狼星搞死了。小天狼星压住他的背，把他的腰往上拽了拽，卢平也正以跪爬的姿势在小天狼星面前，“不不行......这个姿势......”

“莱米，你可真是太棒了。”小天狼星温柔的顺着大腿一直往上摸，滑溜溜的脊背让人爱不释手，摁住他的腰顶弄着。

“啊啊啊......不行，西里斯......等等，等一下......”卢平无力地叫喊着，他感觉身体有点奇怪的变化了，“等一下，西里斯......我，我感觉有点奇怪......”

猛地一下，小天狼星停了下来，卢平趁机喘了口气，但小天狼星却迟迟没有继续，“怎......怎么了，西里斯。”

“你自己摸摸。”小天狼星抓过卢平的一只手把他往后带，一直到屁股后面，却摸到了一手毛，但是让卢平更不解的是摸到的一瞬间整个身子都软了下去。

“那是什么？”卢平猛地把手抽回来。

“好像是狼尾巴，”小天狼星好笑的又撸了几下，卢平一下子整个人都软飘飘的，快感从脊椎骨直达大脑，“月亮脸，这个新造型不错啊。”

“等等，你能别......啊！再碰它了吗......”卢平受不住的说。

“舒服吗？”小天狼星从尾巴根一直滑到了尾巴尖，害得卢平心跟猫抓了一样痒得厉害，摇了两下躲开了他的手。

“不舒服啊，没事，你上面还有呢。”小天狼星伸出手往卢平头上揉了几下，骚了几下狼耳朵，卢平摇了摇头却没躲过去。

“别......不要了，西里斯，放过我吧......”卢平哭唧唧的把脸埋在被子里。

“发情期。”

“什么？”卢平在被子里含糊不清的问道。

“狼人的发情期。”小天狼星简直兴奋地快要跳起来了，他狠狠的咬了一口卢平的脊背，留下一个印子，“狼人的发情期啊，月亮脸，这太棒了吧。”

这太糟糕了吧。卢平使劲摇了摇头，不愿去相信这个事实。

小天狼星笑眯眯地猛插了几下，卢平受不住地仰起头，低声喘息着，小天狼星撸了一把狼尾巴，“莱米啊莱米，你真的太棒了。”

卢平摇摇头，下身因为顶弄总会时不时摩擦着床单，蹭的卢平已经在边缘试探，却又一直到不了释放的点，让卢平心痒痒，尾巴扫过小天狼星的胸膛，轻声喘了一下。小天狼星开始更加迅速地抽插起来，一下一下，又快又狠的挤压着卢平已经通红的地方，整根抽出又狠狠碾进，刺激的卢平整个身子都拱了起来，又被小天狼星摁了下去，尾巴不安的扫动着，被小天狼星一把抓住从头撸到尾。

“啊啊！西里斯......真的不行了！”卢平无力地喊叫着，小天狼星跟没听进一样，继续以这种速度碾压着卢平，最多伸手摸了摸他的耳朵以表安慰，或者撸几下他的尾巴，这使卢平更加受不了。

“呃......啊！”碾过一点时，小天狼星明显感觉到了卢平的兴奋，找准位置来来回回了几十次，“别......别老搞那里......西里斯，别顶那里......求你......”卢平略带哭调的叫喊在小天狼星听来简直是迷情剂，他一次又一次的顶弄那里，顶的床吱呀吱呀响。

直到卢平耐不住难耐，自己伸手撸动了几下老二想释放出来，却被小天狼星一把拦下，狠狠划了几下害的卢平差点咬断自己的舌头，却又堵住了哪个口。

“不......西里斯，不要......”卢平哭唧唧的伸手想要扒开他的手，“求你，让我......”

“再等等，我亲爱的月亮脸，再等等。”小天狼星狠抽几下，插得卢平整个腰身软的跟水一样，尾巴被小天狼星揪了起来以便更好的看见交合之处，通红的不忍直视。

“呜呜......我要不行了，大脚板......让我，快......”卢平急躁的抓着床单，整个身子拱了起来，低头呜咽着。

小天狼星狠狠顶了几下后，松开手，在一瞬间卢平就喷射了出来，自己也一股脑的射进了卢平的体内。缓了片刻后，小天狼星拔了出来，卢平整个人一下子倒在了床上，用手捂着自己的脸大声喘着气，耳朵和尾巴悄悄地消失了，小天狼星伸出手揉了揉他的脑袋，叹了口气，“抱歉，莱姆斯......”

卢平无力地摇了摇头，“弄......弄干净......”

“当然当然。”小天狼星翻出自己的魔杖，“清洁一新。”整个床干净的完全看不出来刚刚发生了什么激烈的事情。

卢平四处看了看，他的衣服已经被撕烂了，还好裤子还可以穿，伸出手一股脑的把裤子往自己腿上套，因为动作过于激烈引得卢平一阵倒吸气，但还是费劲套上了，半靠在床头，望着依旧裸着身子的小天狼星，“穿衣服。”

“先等等，”小天狼星深吸一口气，开始穿自己的裤子，“你真的喜欢鼻涕精吗，莱姆斯。”

卢平一下子感觉很无力，他翻了一个大大的白眼，“如果我喜欢我会让你对我做这种事吗？”平时挺机灵一个男孩子现在是怎么了。

小天狼星身子一僵，转过头时已经两眼发光了，“那......那你为什么阻止我们欺负鼻涕精？”

“邓布利多让我管管你们。”卢平耸了耸肩，“而且你们确实挺过分的。”

“那......那你喜欢，”小天狼星直勾勾地盯着卢平，好像他会幻影显形离开一样。

卢平忍住想给他一拳的冲动，“你觉得呢，穿上裤子不认账是吧，大脚板。”

小天狼星笑得嘴巴都咧到耳朵根了，呲溜一下子又坐到了卢平身边，伸出手又想解他的裤子，被卢平一把拦住了，狠狠地瞪了一眼，“哦，亲爱的月亮脸，我刚刚才一次，你知道一次对我这种年轻且意气风发的男孩子是不够的。”

说罢又想动手，卢平死死地扣住他的手，“不行大脚板，我看够了。”

“哦，莱米，穿上裤子不认账的是你吧，别这么狠心，你看看它它都迫不及待了。”小天狼星哼哼唧唧的往卢平身上凑，把卢平整个又摁在了床上。

“不行，西里斯......”

话还没说完宿舍的门被猛地推开了，詹姆和彼得正站在门口聊天，一抬头就看见他们另外的两位朋友正在床上，光着身子不知道在干什么。

詹姆楞了一下，”怎么了，大脚板？月亮脸？”

“没什么，叉子，没什么。”小天狼星耸了耸肩从卢平身上下来，伸手把卢平给拽了起来，两人开始穿衣服。“只是看他今天制止了我们欺负鼻涕精不太爽，打了一小架而已，没什么。”

“打架还用脱衣......”彼得话还没说完就被詹姆一巴掌糊回去了。

詹姆笑了笑，上前来搂住两位朋友，“哎呀，又不是什么大不了的事情，大家都是朋友有什么不能和平解决呢，没事别打架啊，伤和气。”

“没事没事，”小天狼星又恢复了一副痞子样，“今天不准备出去逛逛吗，走走走。”推着两位朋友出去了，等彼得和詹姆走在前面时，悄悄凑到了卢平耳边，“以后别那么关心鼻涕精，再关心下场会比今天还惨。”伸出手揉了揉他的腰，明显走路已经一瘸一拐了，“很疼吧？”

卢平一把推开小天狼星，狠狠瞪了他一眼，“那你还准备再来一次？”

“但我真的不够，我......”话还没说完卢平已经撇下他和詹姆他们一起走了，小天狼星笑了笑也跟了上去，顺手摸了一把他的翘臀。


End file.
